


It Ended!

by JulienneJc



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Rhett & Link, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, Shipping, phan talk, rhink, shipping talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule bugs Dan with her shippings</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ended!

This is all made up, not true at all!

 

“It ENDED!” Jule yelled plopping down onto the couch face first.

“what ended?” Dan replied with no interest.

“The Prince and the Youtuber fic!”

“That ended? They finished that already?”

“Yeah....”

“How was the ending?”

“I... I don't remember” 

“you don't remember?” 

“Maybe I didn't read it?”

“you.... you don't remember if you read it or not?”

“Oh! yeah now I remember! Yeah it good! wait.... kinda? Did I read it? I remember the beginning of the... oH yeah! Nevermind yes!”

[Dan shook his head in disappointment.]

“Is phan still your otp?

“um.... its like battling with another fave ship of mine but yep! Still the number one!”

Dan narrowed his eyebrows. “what other ship?” Eager to know the answer.

“.....Rhink”

“rhink?”

“rhink....”

“Rhink?”

“Rhett and Link” Jule broke the chain.

“Rhett and oh! The gmm guys!?”

“yep!”

“Are you done talking bout ships? I have a live show to start in a few.... wait aren't they married?”

“Yes! I mean not to each other but to their wives, don't get me wrong! I respect their life and family and wives and children and wish no harm on their relationships but shipping is fun and I don't ever wish it to actually become cannon..... well, at least now.”

“Now?” Dan tottered his head back and forth. “Yeah, I can see them kinda dating in the past and stuff…”

“Me too! It’s like a fannon love tragedy! Like, they were secret lovers in the past when they were teenagers but the world didn't accept gay couples and soo the tension of hiding and insults and bad stuff and humans not accepting love, broke them apart and so they broke up but still are best friends! And to this day they still secretly like each other!” Jule made a kawaii eevee face complimenting her words' tone.

“Nice. Go write a Rhinkfic about that” 

“I don't know, I feel weird making fics bout them”

“You make fics about me and Phil.... you know us”

“well.... I know you're okay with it”

“True”

“It's like the fannon of September in the Pewdiecry fandom!!!!” 

“Are you done with ships?” He said as he got out of the chair and went to his bedroom.

“Ooo~ Let me tell you what happen in the last Supernatural! So, Dean and Cas...." Jule went on going on about how the writers of the show queerbait the dean/cas ship so much that it's unfair and how they should somewhat be together by now. One of the points she make is that no one straightbaits and never ends up together. Then Dan testified against her that she might indeed have her shipping goggles strapped on too tight. She rejoice by making a sound mixed of a eevee and OOOgoo~

 

\----  
I feel likes for some reason if Jule and Dan actually do become friends that Jule will open up her inner fangirl to him. Not sure why but I think it be good cause Jule likes to annoy her friends on some levels and I feel like Dan himself is secretly into shipping. Probably not. O. o

**Author's Note:**

> The Prince and the Youtuber fic is not by me, it's by - http://japhan.co.vu/theprinceandtheyoutuber
> 
> I wrote this few months ago. I don't really ship Rhink that much anymore. I do ship it but it's not in my top 3 ships anymore.


End file.
